Total Drama Revenge of the World Tour
by Endless Fun Writer
Summary: Chris brings 17 new constants to a new season filled with singing, drama, and friendships! They are there to compete for 1 million dollars! Maybe a few new constants from season 1-3 will come back!
1. Walk Like Egyptian Part 2

Chris: Yo! What's up TV views! Today it's a special season! That's right, today there's new contestants, signing, and drama! Let's meet them!

***a bus arrived with Jo being the first to step out***

Chris: Welcome, Jo! You will have a fun time this season!

Jo: ***scoffs* **As you wish, McLean! This time, I'm winning for sure!

Chris: Yeesh… ***camera pans towards the bus and Mike and Zoey come out***

Chris: Ahhh, Mike and Zoey! Welcome!

***Zoey looks towards the plane and looks nervous* **

Zoey: You sure that plane is safe? Chris: Of course! ***the plane makes a weird sound* **

Chris: Mabey… but… let's see who's next! ***camera pans to the bus where Cameron, Brick, and Lightning walk off the bus* **

Chris: Welcome! ***Then he salutes to Brick* **

Brick: Brick McAuther, reporting for duty, Sir! Chris: At ease, soldier! ***the rest of the constants come off the bus but Blaineley, Alejandro, and Sierra***

Cameron: Um… I think don't think that the plane is safe.

Chris: Flower Girl already asked that question, Bubble Boy! ***Chris looked at Cameron, annoyed* **

Chris: Okay, last not least, we have the Mexican Hottie, Stalker Girl, and The Chris Wannabe aka, Alejandro, Sierra, and Blaineley! ***Sierra jumps off the bus and started to fangirl of seeing the season 4 cast* **

Sierra: OMG! I can't believe I'm finally meeting them! ***See shes Cameron and runs up to him* **

Sierra: Omg, hi Cameron! I'm your biggest fan!

Alejandro: Hola a todos! ***he sees Jo* **

Alejandro: Esra muy Hermosa, chica.

Jo: Um...okay…then.

Chris: EVERYONE ON THE PLANE! AND THAT'S A ODRED! ***time skip to the singing* **

Dakota: _Up!_

Dakota and Anne Maria: _Up!_

Dakota, Anne Maira, Zoey: _Up!_

Dakota, Anne Maria, Zoey, and Sierra: _Up!_

Brick: _Sing!_

Brick and Sam: _Sing!_

Brick, Sam, Mike: _Sing!_

Brick, Sam, Mike, and Lightning: _Sing!_

Dawn, Dakota, Anne Maira, Staci, Blaineley, and Sierra: _Were flying!_

Brick, Sam, Mike, Lightning, B, and Scott: _And were singing!_

Everyone (But Jo, Scott, Cameron, and Alejandro): _We're flying and were singing!_

Sierra: _Come fly with us!_

Sierra and Cameron: _Come fly with us!_

Anne Maria: _We've got a lot of crazy tunes to bust!_

Zoey: _Come fly with us!_

Zoey and Dawn: _Come fly with us!_

***LOL TIME SKIP TO END AND END OF THE CHALLENGE***

Chris: Okay, Commander pantswetter, You're the team leader of Team B!

Brick: Really?

Chris: Yup, Chater Box, Team A!

Staci: Did you know my great, great, great, great, gre-

Everyone: NO ONE CARES!

Chris: Mexican Hottie, Team C!

Alejandro: Gracias.

Chris: Whatever. Aura Whisper, Team D!

Dawn: Thank you, Chris.

Chris: Okay, now for the teammates. Low Budget Eva! Team B!

Jo: ***glares at Chris and Brick***

Chris: Gamer Boy! Team D!

Sam: Okay!

Chris: Flower Girl and Multi Mike! Same team with Sam!

Zoey and Mike: THOSE ARE OUR NICKNAMES?

Chris: Yes, and quit whining! Spray Bottle, The Better Lindsay, Chris Wanna be! Team A, with Staci!

***They grumbled***

Chris: Silent Giant, Bubble Boy, Stalker Girl! Team C, with Alejandro!

***They grumbled***

Chris: Geez… Redneck and Brainless Jock! Team B! And form a team name!

*** Scott in the confessional***

**Scott: Really? Redneck?**

***Lightning in the confessional*  
Lightning: Sha-what? I'm in a team with that dude!**

Team A: TEAM SUPERSTARS!

Team C: TEAM BRAINS!  
Team D: TEAM SOFT BIRDS!

Chris: C'mon Team B! Where's the name?

Team B: Team- Ligh- NO! Team-uh-

Jo: TEAM MUSCLES!

Lightning: SHA-WHAT? No way Lightning would never have a team name like that!

***Jo glares at Lightning***

Lightning: Sha-what, dude? Lightning just saying.

Jo: I'M NOT A DUDE!

***Jo in the confessional***

**Jo: I really hate Lightning calling me a dude! I'm clearly a female!**

***Brick in the confessional***


	2. Walk Like Egyptian Part 1

Chris: Yo! What's up TV views! Today it's a special season! That's right, today there's new contestants, signing, and drama! Let's meet them!

***a bus arrived with Jo being the first to step out***

Chris: Welcome, Jo! You will have a fun time this season!

Jo: ***scoffs* **As you wish, McLean! This time, I'm winning for sure!

Chris: Yeesh… ***camera pans towards the bus and Mike and Zoey come out***

Chris: Ahhh, Mike and Zoey! Welcome!

***Zoey looks towards the plane and looks nervous* **

Zoey: You sure that plane is safe? Chris: Of course! ***the plane makes a weird sound* **

Chris: Mabey… but… let's see who's next! ***camera pans to the bus where Cameron, Brick, and Lightning walk off the bus* **

Chris: Welcome! ***Then he salutes to Brick* **

Brick: Brick McAuther, reporting for duty, Sir! Chris: At ease, soldier! ***the rest of the constants come off the bus but Blaineley, Alejandro, and Sierra***

Cameron: Um… I think don't think that the plane is safe.

Chris: Flower Girl already asked that question, Bubble Boy! ***Chris looked at Cameron, annoyed* **

Chris: Okay, last not least, we have the Mexican Hottie, Stalker Girl, and The Chris Wannabe aka, Alejandro, Sierra, and Blaineley! ***Sierra jumps off the bus and started to fangirl of seeing the season 4 cast* **

Sierra: OMG! I can't believe I'm finally meeting them! ***See shes Cameron and runs up to him* **

Sierra: Omg, hi Cameron! I'm your biggest fan!

Alejandro: Hola a todos! ***he sees Jo* **

Alejandro: Esra muy Hermosa, chica.

Jo: Um...okay…then.

Chris: EVERYONE ON THE PLANE! AND THAT'S A ODRED! ***time skip to the singing* **

Dakota: _Up!_

Dakota and Anne Maria: _Up!_

Dakota, Anne Maira, Zoey: _Up!_

Dakota, Anne Maria, Zoey, and Sierra: _Up!_

Brick: _Sing!_

Brick and Sam: _Sing!_

Brick, Sam, Mike: _Sing!_

Brick, Sam, Mike, and Lightning: _Sing!_

Dawn, Dakota, Anne Maira, Staci, Blaineley, and Sierra: _Were flying!_

Brick, Sam, Mike, Lightning, B, and Scott: _And were singing!_

Everyone (But Jo, Scott, Cameron, and Alejandro): _We're flying and were singing!_

Sierra: _Come fly with us!_

Sierra and Cameron: _Come fly with us!_

Anne Maria: _We've got a lot of crazy tunes to bust!_

Zoey: _Come fly with us!_

Zoey and Dawn: _Come fly with us!_

***LOL TIME SKIP TO END AND END OF THE CHALLENGE***

Chris: Okay, Commander pantswetter, You're the team leader of Team B!

Brick: Really?

Chris: Yup, Chater Box, Team A!

Staci: Did you know my great, great, great, great, gre-

Everyone: NO ONE CARES!

Chris: Mexican Hottie, Team C!

Alejandro: Gracias.

Chris: Whatever. Aura Whisper, Team D!

Dawn: Thank you, Chris.

Chris: Okay, now for the teammates. Low Budget Eva! Team B!

Jo: ***glares at Chris and Brick***

Chris: Gamer Boy! Team D!

Sam: Okay!

Chris: Flower Girl and Multi Mike! Same team with Sam!

Zoey and Mike: THOSE ARE OUR NICKNAMES?

Chris: Yes, and quit whining! Spray Bottle, The Better Lindsay, Chris Wanna be! Team A, with Staci!

***They grumbled***

Chris: Silent Giant, Bubble Boy, Stalker Girl! Team C, with Alejandro!

***They grumbled***

Chris: Geez… Redneck and Brainless Jock! Team B! And form a team name!

*** Scott in the confessional***

**Scott: Really? Redneck?**

***Lightning in the confessional*  
Lightning: Sha-what? I'm in a team with that dude!**

Team A: TEAM SUPERSTARS!

Team C: TEAM BRAINS!  
Team D: TEAM SOFT BIRDS!

Chris: C'mon Team B! Where's the name?

Team B: Team- Ligh- NO! Team-uh-

Jo: TEAM MUSCLES!

Lightning: SHA-WHAT? No way Lightning would never have a team name like that!

***Jo glares at Lightning***

Lightning: Sha-what, dude? Lightning just saying.

Jo: I'M NOT A DUDE!


End file.
